theultimatesidemenfandomcom-20200214-history
Until Dawn
''Until Dawn ''is a 2015 interactive drama survival horror adventure game exclusive to the PlayStation 4 that has been played by both JJ and Simon in a completed series. Plot Every year, a group of young friends travel to an isolated ski lodge deep in the mountains for their annual retreat. When a mean-hearted prank goes awry, two of the friends are driven out into the icy darkness and are never heard from again. One year later, the remaining eight are invited to that same ski lodge to commemorate their friends' deaths. But when mysterious and deadly occurrences begin to happen, it quickly becomes clear that someone or something is out for blood... and not all of them might make it out alive. There is ample emphasis on the game's mechanic of the player's choices that they make throughout the story having the potential and power to drastically change the way events play out. The player is given two forms of aid: a "Butterfly Effect" journal that catalogues the links between your actions and consequences, and collectible "Totems" that offer prophecies of potential futures. There are hundreds of possible story paths and endings: every character might make it out alive, everyone could die, or there may only be a handful of survivors. Playthroughs JJ played the game first, beginning his series on his second channel on September 2, 2015, and completing the series on September 14, 2015 after 13 episodes. In the description of the first episode, JJ said that he enjoyed the game because it was like ''Heavy Rain ''(another famous interactive drama game), which he never got to play. Simon began playing ''Until Dawn ''on his second channel on January 3, 2016, and completed his series on the game on February 17, 2016 after 10 episodes. The videos were recorded as unedited streams, made evident by Simon's facecam appearing slightly lower in quality than usual. Videos started out nearing an hour in length, although most of the videos are around a half-hour. Simon adamantly tried to save everyone during his let's play, most notably Sam, and it worked up until the very final decision in the game, in which he had to choose between Sam saving Mike from the Wendigos or turning on the lights to blow up the lodge. Simon chose the latter, which resulted in the deaths of all but two people, much to his extreme dismay. On the bright side, Sam was one of those two survivors, which was something Simon was happy about. JJ's episodes # Until Dawn | Part 1 # OH BABY! # THAT'S NOT NORMAL # THIS IS SOME BS!! # HOLY CRAP # THIS GAME IS MAD # OMGGG # She's in a towel...Only... # I REALLY MESSED UP # I HAVE TO KILL MYSELF!?!? # FFS, I CBA!!!!!! # What's that noise? # THE END Simon's episodes # UNTIL DAWWWWWWWWNNNNNNN! # LET THEM DIE # WHO THE HELL??? # DEATHS AND JUMPSCARES??? # BATHTIME WITH BAE!!! # MY HOUSE IS HAUNTED!!! # THE MURDERER!!! # A MONSTER?!?!?! # NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! # THE END?!?!?! Category:Video games